A perfect diaster
by Lacecake
Summary: Abriella has just moved to England from the states. She's dreading starting senior year in a whole new world, literally. As her and her cousin Victoria try to make senior year the best it can be, will a romance with One direction's Harry Styles cause drama and happiness? Read and find out! :


"ABRIELLLAAAA, hurry up you're gonna late for your first day of school!" I heard my mother cry out from downstairs. I groaned and slammed the pillow on my head. I was not looking forward to starting my senior year of school in not only a new school, but a whole other country. My parents got divorced and since Mom won the custody battle and her family lives in London, I was forced to come. Leaving Connecticut was hard. As much as I always hated living their and swore I would leave the minute I could, it wasn't as easy I thought it would be. My whole life was spent their. It was such a small, quiet place. Everyone knew who everyone was. Now I was entering a whole new world filled with so many new and unfamilar faces.

"Abby! I'm not kidding come down this instance or I'll take away your laptop!" With that being said, I sprung out of bed. My tumblr was the only way I was going to stay sane this year. I grabbed the ugly uniform and put it on. That was another con of England, all school's had uniforms. I stared at myself in the deep blue blazer with a grey tie and skirt. I debated on putting on makeup as I stared in the bathroom mirror until I finally realized I had nobody very important to impress considering since my main focus this school year was grades. I was determined to go back to school in the states for fashion design. Just as I was about to walk out the door I notcied a pair of black pumps and smiled. The outfit could use a sass to it.

I walked down stairs to find my mother sitting with my grandmother at the table gossiping about the latest celebrity scandels. My grandmother's eyes lit up when she saw me walk into the kitchen grabbing myself a cup of orange juice. "Oh abby you look so fit in your uniforms, I won't be suprised if you come home with 10 boy's telly numbers" She said to me with a wink. "Oh granny, you're something else" I chuckled as I took a big gulp of orange juice. I heard a honk from outside and saw it was my cousin Victoria waiting for me to get in the car to go to school. I dumped the remainder of my orange juice in the sink and kissed both my mom and granny on the cheek as I ran out the door nearly tripping in the 4 inch heels.

Victora was rather attractive. She was the same age as I, just a few months older. She had a horrible attitude about life though. She had to get her way or else she'd throw a fit. Luckily, I was on her good side. As I hopped in she noticied the blank pumps and smiled. "Looks like style runs in the family!" She exclaimed as she pointed to the same exact pumps, just in silver. I smiled and kissed her cheek. As we drove she turned on the radio and I was suprised to hear familar music. At least I would have one thing to talk about with others. We were almost there and she noticed I was getting nervous. "Ah don't be worry love, i'll make sure you get a warm welcome. Besides, its our last first day of highschool ever, celebrate!" She told me as she warmly grabbed my knee. I shot her a smile just as we were pulling into the school driveway. I thought my heart was going to fall into my butt.

As we parked I noticed 5 boys standing around singing. They weren't too bad, especially the one with curly hair. They were actually kind of cute too. Victoria saw me staring and she laughed. "I see you already fancy the boys, well have fun trying. Ever since they came here last year they haven't talked to a single fan unless it was mandatory, total jerkoffs" I was very confused. They were famous? Why in the world would they be in public school right now? Just as I was burying myself in thoughts I saw about 10 girls run up to them trying to flirt with them. "Oh one direction is so perfect!" I heard one of the girls scream. It was kind of pathetic how they were throwing themselves at them. I shook my head and grabbed my bag and got out of the car. I heard a boy whistle and I turned around to see a blonde boy in the group smile at me. I rolled my eyes. As I walked in the building with Victoria I heard somebody whisper me in my ear. "I'm Harry and you're beautiful" he said smiling before quickly walking ahead of me to get to class. As I watched his curls leave the room, I could already feel the butterflies.


End file.
